Status Effects
Status Effects are common to many RPGs, including Little King's Story. Various enemies and UMA can inflict status effects upon Corobo or, more commonly, his citizens. Some armor can prevent these effects, and some weapons can inflict effects on UMA. Status Effects can be healed by opening a Geyser with a Hardworking Farmer. Stun Stun is the only status effect able to be inflicted upon UMA by Corobo's citizens, although some enemies also have this ability. Bosses and Guardians are immune to stun. The enemy or citizen hit by stun will stand in place, unable to move for about 7 seconds. Enemies with Stun * Reborn Dragon * Final Boss (Stages 2, 4 & 5) Weapons with chance of inflicting Stun * Cupid's Bow * Parasol * Pillow * Toy Hammer * Magical Girly Wand When the Cupid's Bow fires an arrow that will stun, the Animal Hunter will emit love hearts. The Cupid's Bow will still stun via melee attacks when the Hunter has no arrows. Brainy Doctor Main article: Brainy Doctor The Brainy Doctor can also inflict a guaranteed Stun using his special ability. He has 30 uses of this ability, which can only be restored by re-entering the Kingdom's borders. Burn Burn is a status effect that initially causes a citizen to run around while on fire, then keeps them burned for another point of damage. This means that burn attacks do two points of damage total. A citizen cannot die from being burned: instead, the burn will wear off as soon as they are reduced to one Life. Enemies with Burn * Onii (drunk variation, found in Jolly Kingdom) * Arsonist Onii * Worker Onii (Dragon) * Mini Dragon * Marble Dragon * Reborn Dragon * King Duvroc Armor immune to Burn * Hand Cooler * Hand Cooler * Hand Cooler Snowman Snowman refers to attacks that freeze the citizen, turning them into a Snowman for a short amount of time. Any enemy attack to the Snowman will still deal damage to the citizen inside, and will free them. Corobo's sceptre attack or commanding another citizen towards a Snowman will also free the citizen inside, but will not damage them. Enemies with Snowman * Reborn Dragon * Blue Dragon * King Duvroc Armor immune to Snowman * Hand Warmer * Hand Warmer * Hand Warmer Poison Poison is similar to burn, although the citizen does not run around at the start, and does more points of damage. It deals 3 damage overall. Poison cannot decrease a citizen's health lower than 1 Life: therefore, a citizen cannot die from poison alone. Enemies with Poison * Escargoo * Yvonne (Guardian) * Mush Bro * Mush Geezer Armor immune to Poison * Sterile Undies * Sterile Undies * Viper Sticker Blow Away Blow Away is an instant kill effect, where citizens are sent flying into the sky. It is not the only instant kill effect, but is the most common. Enemies with Blow Away * Worker Onii (Tail) * Marble Dragon * Blue Dragon * Long Sauvage Armor immune to Blow Away * Paperweight * Paperweight * Paperweight Enemies with other Instant Kill attacks * Yvonne * Mush Geezer (Guardian) * Radeeze (Guardian) * Peekadeath * Okamemask * Vacuum Onii * Final Boss (Stages 1 & 5) Other Effects Mind Control The Mind Control effect belongs solely to the Korobokle UMA. This is because it is a doppelgänger of Corobo, who also possesses mind control powers through his Magic Crown. This is one of the few status effects that can actually affect Corobo, and the effect differs depending on the victim. If Corobo is hit, he will start walking in random directions with no control. If a citizen is hit, then every so often they will trip over on the spot in a daze. Turnip-fied The Radeeze Guardian's instant kill attacks will also turn Corobo's citizens into Turnipheads, who will fight alongside the Radeeze. A unique message appears on the HUD if this interaction takes place. Job Change Jumbo Champloon's second form has a laser attack that can change the Job Classes of Corobo's citizens at random. These changes will remain even after Champloon is defeated. Reduced to One Life Citizens abducted by the UFO, both as an UMA and as an optional boss, will be reduced to one hit point before being set free. If too many citizens are attacked by the Final Boss's Claw Swipe attack, then some will escape with 1 Life left. Other Armor Immunities The Legendary Undies and Legendary Ring's ability is to grant the wearer Life +1 and Immunity. This umbrella Immunity nullifies Burn, Snowman, Poison and Blow Away.__FORCETOC__ Category:Game Mechanics Category:UMA __NOEDITSECTION__